Undeniable Yearning for You
by hikarishe
Summary: Karinpercaya dia tidak butuh izin dunia untuk berbahagia. Dia tidak akan memaksa, jika Sasuke tidak percaya janin yang dikandungnya adalah milik pria itu. Siapa yg butuh pria sombong itu? Dia akan membesarkan buah hatinya itu sendiri. Seribu purnama berlalu dan mereka dipertemukan kembali. Benarkan Sasuke akan membiarkan wanita yang selalu mengganggu benaknya lepas begitu saja?
1. Prolog

.

Uzumaki Karin memandang Uchiha _Sky Tower_ di depannya dengan perasaan gugup. Dia sudah memikirkan hal ini berulang kali. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan bahwa _orang itu _berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Ya. Dia harus memberitahu orang itu tentang situasinya saat ini.

"Selamat datang, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang resepsionis berambut pirang yang terlihat cantik dan ramah menyapanya.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baik, apakah anda sudah mempunyai janji sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Baik, silahkan, Anda bisa mengisi blanko ini terlebih dahulu untuk membuat janji, kemudian-"

"Apa?! Tidak, tidak, ini sangat mendesak. Bisa kau katakan kepadanya saja jika Uzumaki Karin ingin bertemu?"

Resepsionis tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangkat telepon di depannya. Karin menunggu dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Wakil Direktur tidak memiliki waktu banyak, jadi dia hanya bisa menemui Anda 10 menit. Apakah tidak masalah?" tanya resepsionis itu setelah menutup teleponnya.

_Apa? Wakil Direktur? _Karin membeku.

"Nona? Nona? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, iya. Maksudku, tidak apa – apa. Sepuluh menit cukup. Biarkan aku menemuinya."

"Silahkan, Anda bisa menuju ke lantai 21 dan sekretaris Wakil Direktur akan mengantar Anda menemui Uchiha-_sama._"

Karin kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih dan menuju ke arah yang dituju. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang sering langkahnya yang semakin dekat menuju _orang itu. _Sekejap saja dia sudah berada di depan pintu ganda berukir.

"Silahkan, Nona. Uchiha-_sama _sudah menunggu Anda di dalam."

Sebelum Karin mempersiapkan diri pintu itu sudah terbuka.

_Orang itu_ berdiri disana membelakanginya. Tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Dari caranya bicara sepertinya itu telepon penting yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan. Pria itu berbalik dan memberi isyarat kepada sekretarisnya yang mengantar Karin untuk keluar dan membiarkan mereka berbicara berdua.

"Silahkan duduk, Miss Uzumaki," ujar _orang itu_ tersenyum formal yang terlihat asing dimata Karin. Sama sekali bukan seperti orang yang beberapa minggu lalu ia kenal. Ah, tapi memangnya dia mengenal pria di depannya itu?

"Aku yakin kau masih mengingatku," Karin berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat suaranya tidak bergetar. Dia adalah Uzumaki Karin. Dan Uzumaki Karin tak akan gentar di hadapan siapa pun.

Sasuke berhenti beberapa detik sebelum menjawab lugas.

"Ya, tentu saja. " Sasuke menyeringai seksi. Oh _shit_, membuat Karin kembali mengingat malam itu. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tak bisa tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tersanjung kau sampai repot mencariku hingga kemari."

"Aku hamil."

Seringai di wajah Sasuke menghilang detik itu juga. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung mengeras.

"Dan janin itu adalah milikmu."

"_Tch_, ternyata kau sama dengan wanita – wanita itu."

"Apa?"

"Berapa? Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ini adalah anakmu."

"Kau punya bukti?" Karin hanya terdiam. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Aku tidak mau berbelit – belit dan sebutkan berapa yang kau inginkan. Jangan bermimpi untuk menjadi Nyonya Uchiha dengan menggunakan alasan konyol seperti hamil dan sebagainya. Kita sama – sama tahu bahwa malam itu kita menggunkan proteksi."

"Kau tak percaya padaku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Karin menatap tepat ke dalam iris jelaga Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah terbiasa direndahkan oleh orang – orang macam Sasuke.

Ah, seharusnya dia sudah menduga ini yang akan terjadi. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Sasuke akan menyambut berita ini dengan melonjak girang?

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa melihat tatapan jijik di mata Sasuke tepat mengarah padanya membuat hatinya begitu sakit?

"Jangan coba – coba _playing victim_ menggunakan hal klise semacam cinta, tak butuh uang, atau semacamnya. Itu tidak berlaku untukku. Percayalah, aku sudah cukup sering menghadapi wanita rendahan seperti kalian," ujar Sasuke acuh tak acuh, menuliskan nominal cek dan mengangsurkannya ke arah Karin. Sepuluh detik penuh Karin hanya memandangi cek itu sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk menerimanya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Kau cukup pintar dibanding wanita – wanita sebelumnya ternyata. Baguslah. Kita jadi tak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bicara omong kosong,"

Sayang sekali kalau dipikir – pikir. Sasuke mendesah dalam hati. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup tertarik dengan Uzumaki Karin. Dan kalau boleh jujur, wanita berambut merah di hadapannya inilah penyebab _sleeplees nights_-nya akhir – akhir ini.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu. Jangan pernah menunjukkan batang hidupmu di hadapanku,"

"Baik. Jika itu keinginanmu."

Karin tiba – tiba berbalik sesaat sebelum mencapai pintu keluar dan menatap tepat ke kedalaman mata Sasuke.

"Kau yang memilih jalan ini, Sasuke. Semoga kau tak akan menyesal."

.

.

.

_**...sebuah prolog...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_cerita lama saya belum kelar dan saya bikin cerita baru? :)'_

_._

_[2.3.2020]_


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto **_belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto.

_I don't take any material profit from it_

_._

**Starring: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin

Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba

**Rated**: T/M

**Warning**: OOC, OC, _Alternate Universe, typo(s)_

**Genre**: _Romance_, Drama

**Selamat Membaca ^o^**

* * *

**Undeniable Yearning for You**

**BAB 1 **

**by : hikarishifaa**

"_Sasuke… Sasuke…."_

Terperanjat kaget Sasuke membuka matanya dan menemukan alarmnya berbunyi nyaring. Pukul 06.00 pagi. Jadwalnya untuk lari pagi sebelum bersiap – siap berangkat ke kantor. Dia biasanya adalah orang yang patuh pada jadwal yang ia buat. Namun terkadang melanggar peraturanmu sendiri dan sedikit bermalas – malasan cukup menggiurkan.

Pagi ini pikirannya sedang tidak foKus. Dia bermimpi lagi tentang wanita itu. Sudah empat tahun berlalu semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu. Dia pikir dia akan melupakannya dengan mudah. Tapi tidak. Dia masih mengingat jelas mata rubi yang memandangnya tajam. Suaranya masih menggema menghantui mimpi – mimpinya. Padahal wanita itu hanyalah _gold digger_ murahan yang harusnya tidak pantas berada dalam ingatannya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa setiap jengkal tubuh wanita itu masih terpatri kuat dalam benaknya? Suaranya masih menggema menghantui mimpi – mimpinya?

Setelah menikmati kopi dan koran paginya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi dan mencari sarapan di luar.

Sasuke sedang menyusuri sudut kota dengan Ferrari miliknya saat melihat seorang anak kecil melesat begitu saja di depan mobilnya. Untung saja Sasuke mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Mobil yang dia kendarai berhenti tepat 15 cm di depan si anak kecil.

"Hey, anak kecil kau tidak apa – apa?" Sasuke menengok ke sekitar untuk mencari orang tua dari si anak kecil tapi nihil. _"Gaki,_ kau sendirian? Mana orang tuamu?"

Si anak kecil yang sepertinya berumur sekitar 4 tahunan itu hanya memandangnya dengan matanya yang bulat jernih dengan ekspresi polos. Sasuke bahkan merasa kagum. Anak sekecil itu hampir tertabrak mobil dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi _shock_ atau takut.

"_Mommy_ sedang sibuk."

"Hoo, jadi kau menyelinap pergi saat ibumu sedang lengah?" tanya Sasuke.

Si anak kecil lagi – lagi hanya menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Kemungkinan karena tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dimana rumahmu? Ayo, kuantar kau pulang ke ibumu!"

Sasuke bukan penyayang anak kecil. Hanya saja dia tidak mungkin membiarkan anak berusia 4 tahun berkeliaran sendirian di jalanan.

"Aku nggak mau pulang, Paman. Aku mau _omoraicu_ Bibi Touka!" ujar si anak kecil sambil menunjuk kedai _brunch_ tak jauh dari mereka.

_M_ungkin _brunch_ bersama anak kecil menarik yang baru saja ditemuinya tidak buruk juga.

"Hikaru, kau kesini bersama siapa?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui si pemilik kedai sepertinya mengenal si anak kecil. Setidaknya dia bisa menitipkan anak kecil itu disini daripada meninggalkannya di jalanan tadi.

"_Obachan_! Aku bersama _Ojichan_ kesini!" Hikaru melompat – lompat bahagia sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Mengajaknya untuk menempati meja di pinggir jendela.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Sasuke memanfaatkan waktu menunggu untuk mengecek beberapa email sebelum sesuatu mengacaukan fokusnya. Hikaru kecil di depannya menatapnya dengan netra hitamnya yang jernih dengan ekspresi polos penuh rasa ingin tahu. Entah kenapa tatapan itu amat mengganggu Sasuke. Terlebih mata hitam kelam milik anak itu. Terasa teramat familier baginya.

"Hey, _gaki _apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hikaru hanya mengedikan kepalanya acuh dan menyeruput jus tomat kesukaannya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. Baru kali ini ada yang terang – terangan mengabaikannya. Dan itu berwujud manusia berumur 4 tahun.

"Kau baru saja bertemu denganku tapi tidak takut ikut bersamaku. Apakah kau tidak pernah diajari orang tuamu jangan sekali – kali mau diajak pergi oleh orang asing?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Gerakan kaki Hikaru yang mengayun gembira sesaat berhenti.

"Apakah _Ojichan_ orang jahat yang akan menculikku?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke sedikit terperangah dengan pertanyaan lugas Hikaru kecil. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Lagipula aku kan mengajak _Ojichan_ ke tempat Touka-_obachan_, kalau _Ojichan_ jahat aku akan langsung berteriak!" ujar Hikaru membuat Sasuke tertawa. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Sasuke tertawa karena seorang anak kecil.

"Nah, ini dia _omoraicu_ kesukaan Hikaru-_chan_!" Touka tersenyum melihat Hikaru kecil bersorak menyambut makanan kesukaannya. "Silahkan Tuan ini pesanan Anda!"

"Hm. Oh ya, setelah ini saya ada _meeting_ penting. Bisakah saya menitipkan Hikaru disini? Sepertinya Anda kenal baik dengan Hikaru."

"Tidak masalah, Tuan. Saya kenal baik dengan Hikaru-_chan_ dan Ibunya. Mereka sering datang kesini. Hikaru kecil bahkan kadang – kadang dititipkan disini saat Ibunya ada keperluan mendadak."

"Syukurlah." ujar Sasuke lega. Dia menatap lagi Hikaru yang sedang asyik menyantap makanan kesukaannya dengan bahagia. Tanpa sadar bibirnya naik membentuk senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

Karin menghela napas panjang. Dia tak menyangka akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Takdir terkadang memang benar – benar aneh. Kali ini dia berhubungan dengan tempat ini lagi setelah sekian lama. Siapa yang sangka pelanggan setia toko kuenya adalah salah satu karyawan perusahaan ini. Dan siapa yang menyangka Hinata-san itu akan mempunyai ide untuk memakai produk _bakery_-nya untuk menjamu tamu super penting perusahaan Uchiha.

"Karin-_saaaan_…. Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Senyum Karin mengembang melihat Hinata berlari ke arahnya dengan begitu cerah. Sesuai dengan namanya, tempat yang hangat, Hinata adalah tipe yang membuat orang disekitarnya bahagia saat dia tersenyum. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan kepribadiannya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Hinata-_san_. Ini, aku sudah menyiapkan pesananmu. Kau tinggal mengeluarkannya dan menatanya dengan cantik."

"Ah, terimakasih Karin-san. Tapi kau beneran tidak berminat ikut denganku dan menatanya denganku saja. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa merekomendasikanmu ke _boss _supaya-"

"Tidak!" Karin menjawab segera dengan panik.

Bertemu dengan bos tempat ini adalah hal terahir yang Karin inginkan.

"Maksudku aku sudah cukup senang kamu mau memakai produk kami untuk menjamu tamu penting. Kau hanya perlu mempromosikan ke yang lainnya." Cepat – cepat Karin mengubah nada suaranya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Oh, begitu? Tapi kau mau kan menemaniku minum kopi terlebih dahulu. Tidak mungkin kau mau langsung pulang kan?"

Karin hampir saja mengiyakan permintaan Hinata saat dia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari lift tak jauh dari mereka. Karin segera berbalik agar orang itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku-aku lupa ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa!"

Tidak menunggu balasan dari Hinata dan tanpa mengindahkan panggilannya, Karin segera mengambil langkah seribu. _Orang itu _tidak boleh melihatnya ada disini.

Karin baru bisa menghela napas lega saat di sudah ada di luar gedung. Dia melangkah menuju taman di samping gedung untuk menemui putranya yang ia suruh menunggu disana.

.

.

.

"_Gaki_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya melihat anak kecil yang dia temui tadi pagi kini sedang berjongkok di depan mobilnya.

"_Ojisan_ tampan!" seru Hikaru girang. "Aku sedang mencari bolaku yang jatuh!"

"Aku jadi ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Orang tua macam apa yang sering menelantarkan anaknya."

"_Okaasan_! Hikaru menemani _Okaasan_!"

"Hemm, jadi kau kesini bersama ibumu?"

"Ya! Ah, itu _Kaasan!" _

Mata Sasuke mengikuti Hikaru yang berlari keluar tempat parkir. Dia menubruk kaki seorang wanita dan bergelayut manja. Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dicelotehkan Hikaru kepada wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibunya itu karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh. Hikaru sedikit meringis saat wanita itu menjewer telinganya. Sasuke meringis geli.

Rasakan! Anak nakal itu memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran agar tidak kelayapan.

Mata Sasuke terus mengikuti pergerakan si anak kecil bahkan sampai saat Hikaru kecil dan ibunya hilang dari pandangan. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak melihat jelas sosok ibu Hikaru karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Padahal Sasuke penasaran bagaimana rupa orang tua yang begitu teledor hingga membuat anak seaktif Hikaru tidak terkontrol dan sering kelayapan. Sunggguh orang tua yang ceroboh.

.

.

.

"_Kaasan…Kaasan…._Jangan marah lagi! Hikaru janji nggak akan nakal!"

Karin harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk memasang wajah serius. Hikaru kecil sedang memasang wajah paling berbahaya. Menarik – narik rok Karin dengan manja. Matanya berkaca – kaca dengan raut paling menyedihkan yang akan membuat siapa pun manurutinya. Jika saja Karin tidak sangat mengenal putranya itu, dia pasti akan termakan rayuan bocah nakal itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Lihat, kali ini sepertinya Hikaru-_chan _benar – benar menyesal kali ini!"

Hikaru segera berlari menyongsong pelukan penyelamatnya kali ini.

"Kiba-_ojisaaan_!"

Kiba tentu saja menerima pelukan bocah kesayangannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku lapar… Kaachan tidak memberikan pudding kesayanganku, jiisan~"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut _Jiichan_ saja dan kita bisa jalan – jalan ke Touka-_obachan_ dan membeli pudding dan _omorice_ kesukaanmu?" ujar Kiba sambil berbisik yang tidak cukup pelan sehingga masih mengundang pelototan dari Karin.

"Inilah alasannya Hikaru menjadi sangat susah diatur. Karena kau selalu memanjakannya Kiba!" Karin mematikan kompor dan berkacak pinggang di depan dua orang kesayangannya itu.

"Kapan Hikaru-_chan_ kita menjadi anak yang susah diatur? Hikaru-_chan_ adalah anak yang baik dan penurut, benarkan boy?"

"Hu'um! Hikaru _is good boy_!"

"Hahaha… Oh ya, aku membawa hadiah untukmu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ada di tasku." Belum selesai Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hikaru sudah menghilang melesat mencari tas milik Kiba.

"Anak itu…." Karin hanya bisa menghela napas sedang Kiba tertawa terpingkal – pingkal.

"Jadi, kau bertemu dengannya disana?"

Karin mengambil bantal sofa terdekat untuk memukulkannya ke kepala Kiba.

"Aw, sakit Karin!" keluh Kiba.

"Kau berani menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu? Tentu saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya, Bodoh!" Karin melanjutkan memukuli Kiba dengan bantal sofa dan baru berhenti saat Kiba berteriak minta ampun. Kiba menggerutu perihal betapa kini sahabatnya semakin brutal. Karin mengabaikannya.

"Aku melihatnya dari kejuahan dan langsung pergi. Menurutmu, apakah dia sempat melihatku? Apakah dia mengenaliku?" tanya Karin dengan suara bergetar. Dan itu menyakiti Kiba. Dia sedih bagaimana bajingan itu masih berefek begitu besar terhadap Karin.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi darinya, Karin. Dia berhak mengetahui tentang Hikaru," ujar Kiba.

"Tidak!" sergah Karin keras. "Dia sudah kehilangan haknya untuk mengenal Hikaru di detik dia menolak kehadirannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Hikaru? Hikaru berhak mengenal siapa ayahnya. Dia butuh sosok Ayahnya, Karin. Kau tidak bisa memungkiri yang satu itu."

"Tidak. Hikaru tidak perlu ayahnya. Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri sebagai ayah dan ibunya sekaligus. Dia tidak akan kekurangan apa pun. Kau salah Kiba. Kau salah!"

"Tapi Karin…."

"Cukup! Jangan bicara seakan – akan kau mengerti!"

.

.

.

Karin masih mendiamkan Kiba semenjak hari itu. Dia tidak akan meminta maaf duluan karena sudah berbicara keras padanya. Kiba yang harus meminta maaf padanya. Kiba tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu padanya. Padahal dia mengetahui semua yang terjadi padanya karena si brengsek Sasuke. Kiba mengetahui semua perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang dia lakukan demi membesarkan Hikaru.

Hari – hari selanjutnya masih berjalan seperti biasanya. Mengantarkan Hikaru ke _Day Care._ Membuka toko Bakery kecil miliknya. Bermain dan menemani Hikaru berjalan – jalan. Hikaru bisa rewel setengah mati jika terus terkurung di dalam ruangan. Semua berjalan sempurna selain adrenalin yang harus dia rasakan setiap dia mengunjungi Uchiha Sky Tower untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

Disatu sisi Karin senang mereka sangat menyukai produk _Scarlet Bakery_ miliknya dan mulai memesan untuk tiap tamu – tamu penting mereka. Kadang dengan jumlah besar. Namun disisi lain dia takut bahwa secara tidak sengaja dia akan bertemu dengan Dia Yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut. Seperti kali ini. Dia harus menghabiskan sepuluh menit penuh untuk menghela napas dan memanjatkan doa agar hari ini pun dia tak perlu bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-_san._ Mau mengantarkan pesanan lagi?"

Karin bahkan belum sempat bertanya, sang resepsionis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyapanya. Dia sudah sangat sering kesini sehingga mereka sudah tidak asing lagi dengan dirinya.

"Selamat siang, Tomoki-_san. _Kau benar. Hinata bilang akan ada meeting dengan calon investor. Jadi, dia memesan kue buatanku lagi. Aku tersanjung perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha Group mau memesan pastery buatan toko kecil semacam _Scarlet Bakery."_

"Ah, tapi sayang sekali. Hinata-_san_ sedang pergi sebentar untuk mengurus sesuatu. Tadi dia berpesan jika kau datang, dia mempersilahkan Karin_-san_ untuk langsung saja ke lantai 18 ke ruang persiapan saja. Dia akan menyusul Anda kesana."

"Apa? _Err_, tidak bisakah aku menitipkannya padamu saja Tomoki-_san_?"

"Tapi… Hinata-_san_ meminta kami memastikan Anda sendiri yang menyiapkan sajian _meeting _di lantai 18. Dia berkata ada hal penting yang harus dibahas juga dengan Anda."

Karin mendesah frustasi. Semakin lama dia disini akan semakin riskan dia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Bukannya dia takut bertemu dengan orang itu. Tidak sama sekali. Seorang Karin Uzumaki pantang untuk merasa inferior dihadapan orang lain. Bahkan bila seseorang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin akhirnya mengalah dan menerima permintaan untuk pergi ke lantai 18. Lift yang beranjak naik serasa lama sekali dirasa oleh Karin. Dia berkali – kali menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang betalu – talu. Di perusahaan sebesar Uchiha _Group_ tidak mungkin semudah itu untuk saling bertemu kan?

Baru saja Karin tersenyum lega karena merasa yakin dia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang itu, tapi sepertinya Tuhan senang sekali membuat lelucon untuknya.

Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, sosok yang sangat dia kenali berdiri tepat di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Karin sadar dia bukan umat Tuhan yang baik. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Tuhan bisa sebercanda ini mempermainkan kehidupannya. Mengapa dari semua orang, dia harus bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui selama hidupnya.

Lebih dari seribu purnama akhirnya dia bisa menatap mata yang selalu bisa menghipnotis sanubarinya. Bisa Karin lihat Sasuke juga membeku melihatnya ada di hadapannya. Karin tidak yakin berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Dia baru tersadar saat pintu lift otomatis yang akan menutup kembali, dihadang oleh tangan Sasuke agar tetap membuka. Karin segera mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan pria ini tau sebanyak apa pertemuan kembali mereka mempengaruhinya. Namun belum sempat Karin membuka mulut untuk bersuara, Sasuke tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol lantai tertinggi.

"Uzumaki Karin?"

"Kaget melihatku disini, Sasuke?" Karin mencengkeram _paper bag_ yang dibawanya agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Namun itu semakin sulit saat Sasuke malah memojokkannya di dinding lift.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Karin?"

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menemuimu. Kebetulan aku sedang ada sedikit urusan disini."

"Banarkah? Jadi, kau sudah melupakanku sepenuhnya?"

"Sepertinya kau yang belum melupakanku, Sasuke-kun."

Karin tidak akan kalah kali ini. Tidak peduli aroma _musk _Sasuke kini menguar hampir merusak kewarasannya.

Denting Lift yang menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai tertinggi berbunyi. Namun Sasuke malah menutup pintu lift dan menekan angka satu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Mengapa kita tidak berpura – pura menjadi orang asing saja saat bertemu? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan?" Sasuke semakin mendekat. Jaraknya dengan Karin kini bahkan tidak sampai satu jengkal. Semakin menguapkan kewarasan Karin.

"Menjauhlah, Sasuke."

"Siapa yang memutuskan? Dalam hubungan seperti kita, harusnya aku yang memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya Karin. Bukan kau."

"Hubungan? MEMANG MENURUTMU HUBUNGAN APA YANG KITA MILIKI?" teriak Karin tepat saat denting lift kembali menyala.

"Karin?" Karin merasa lega sekaligus takut saat seseorang memanggilnya. Hinata Hyuuga berdiri memandang mereka dengan kening berkerut. Tentu saja. Posisinya dan Sasuke saat ini bisa dibilang sangat ambigu.

Dia mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan tersenyum menatap Hinata seperti tidak ada apa – apa.

"Kalian-"

"Kau tidak akan masuk, Hinata? Bukankah kita sudah terlambat?" Karin menatap Hinata dalam – dalam. Berharap Hinata akan mengerti kode yang dia kirimkan.

"I-iya. Kita memang terlambat. Ayo!"

Karin mengehela napas lega. Hinata memillih menempatkan dirinya diantara Karin dan Sasuke. Karin hanya perlu bertahan sedikit lagi dan dia akan terbebas dari suasana awkward di dalam lift. Dan benar saja. Denting lift mengabulkan doanya. Dia segera bergegas keluar walau masih bisa dia rasakan. Tatapan Sasuke yang membakar punggungnya mengikutinya sampai keluar dari lift.

Hinata ternyata orang yang sangat pengertian karena tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun mengenai Sasuke. Padahal bisa Karin lihat, Hinata terlihat penasaran. Berkali- kali Hinata melirik ke arahnya. Terlihat sekali ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi tetap tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Jadi, sisa hari itu hanya mereka gunakan untuk berbicara tentang bisnis. Sekali lagi Karin berhasil membuat _client_ penting puas dengan kue – kue yang dia hidangkan. Atasan Hinata sangat puas karena merasa jamuan yang disiapkan Karin juga ikut andil dalam deal-nya proyek bernilai milyaran.

Seharusnya ini hal yang membahagiakan. Apalagi Karin mendapat tawaran kontrak tetap untuk menyiapkan setiap jamuan penting acara Uchiha Group dimasa depan dan suntikan dana bagi _Scarlet Bakery_.

Namun Karin tahu dia harus segera memutus hubungan dengan perusahaan Uchiha secepatnya. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke hari ini membuatnya memiliki firasat buruk. Terlebih Karin tidak benar - benar memahami jalan pikiran Sasuke. Sehingga dia tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia terus berhubungan dengan perusahaan Uchiha sementara Sasuke telah menyadari keberadaannya. Dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke tidak boleh mengetahui keberadaan Hikaru.

"_Kaachan_?" Karin menoleh menatap Hikaru kecil yang kini sedang bergelayut di kakinya dengan manja. Matanya terasa panas, hatinya kebas. Sebuah ironi karena Hikaru tersenyum begitu lebar di depannya.

Karin membulatkan tekad dan memeluk Hikaru yang kegiarangan.

Tidak akan.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke merusak kedamaian jiwa Hikaru. Hanya Hikaru yang dia miliki di dunia ini.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

#WorkFromHome :)

.

**Notes:**

_Okaachan/ okaasan: ibu_

_Ojichan/ ojisan: paman_

_obachan/obasan: bibi_

_gaki: anak kecil (laki - laki) nakal_

_._

_._

_._

_[02.04.2020]_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto **_belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto.

_I don't take any material profit from it_

_._

**Starring: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin

Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba

**Rated**: T/M

**Warning**: OOC, OC, _Alternate Universe, typo(s)_

**Genre**: _Romance_, Drama

**Selamat Membaca ^o^**

* * *

**Undeniable Yearning for You**

**BAB 2**

**by : hikarishifaa**

**.**

Pagi ini Karin mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Seminggu telah berlalu dari kejadian dia bertemu Sasuke. Karin kira Sasuke memutuskan untuk melupakan pertemuan mereka minggu lalu dan memutuskan bersikap seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa.

Namun ternyata dia salah. Bom itu hadir tepat dihadapannya dalam bentuk surat pemutusan sepihak kontrak sewa tempat _Scarlet Bakery_. Lagipula sejak kapan tempat ini beralih kepemilikan menjadi Uchiha Sasuke?! Masih segar dalam ingatan Karin percakapannya dengan Shimura_-san_, pemilik gedung tempatnya membuka _Scarlet Bakery_ kemarin.

"Maaf, Karin-_san_, sebenarnya aku benar – benar tidak ingin mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi tiba – tiba saja Uchiha Group menekan kami terus menerus. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tiba – tiba melirik memiliki gedung ruko kecil seperti milik kami. Tapi kami sungguh – sungguh tak berdaya menghadapi taipan raksasa macam Uchiha."

Shimura Sai meminta maaf sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan telepon.

Lamunan Karin buyar saat ponselnya tiba – tiba berdering menampilkan sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Bersiaplah! Bawahanku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Kita harus bertemu."

Suara yang sangat familier menyapanya sesaat setelah dia menempatkan ponsel di telinganya. Berani – beraninya si brengsek ini menelponnya setelah membuat kekacauan.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu sebenarnya, Sasuke?" sergah Karin muak. Dan semakin murka saat mendengar Sasuke terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Aku tersanjung kau masih langsung mengenali suaraku setelah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu."

"Brengsek!"

"_Uh_, _your smart mouth still make me amaze_, Karin."

Seorang lelaki berjas rapi tiba – tiba memasuki toko kuenya dan ber-_ojigi_ sopan kepadanya.

"Nona Uzumaki Karin, kami adalah utusan Tuan Uchiha yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Anda. Mari ikut kami, kami akan mengantar Anda ke tempat Tuan Uchiha," ucap laki – laki berjas itu sopan.

"_Really_, Sasuke? Kau benar – benar akan pergi sejauh ini?" Karin mendelik menatap orang – orang berjas itu seakan merekalah yang telah melakukan kesalahan kepadanya.

"Tidak dan ya. Tapi karena aku bisa melakukannya, kenapa tidak? Jadi, menurutlah dan ikuti saja arusnya, _sweety_. Sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi lebih dari ini."

.

.

.

Yamato, suruhan Sasuke yang kini sedang mengendarai mobil sesekali melirik kaca spion takut – takut. Wanita cantik yang kini duduk di kursi belakang dari tadi melotot ke arahnya galak. Dia bersyukur wanita itu tidak sedang membawa benda tajam. Dia yakin wanita itu tidak akan segan – segan melemparkan pisau yang kebetulan ada di tangannya hanya untuk meredam kekesalannya.

Selera bosnya kali ini benar – benar aneh. Perlakuan sang bos ke wanita yang ini pun juga agak tidak biasa. Itu salah satu faktor yang membuatnya bersikap sangat hati – hati terhadap wanita ini. Bisa jadi wanita ini adalah calon nyonya besarnya kan?!

Setelah mengendarai sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran keluarga khas jepang. Karin merasakan adrenalinnya semakin terpacu seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekati Sasuke. Ini seperti _de javu_. Dia teringat perasaannya saat tiga tahun dia berjalan memasuki Uchiha _Tower._ Ah, tidak. Itu kenangan yang tidak mau dia ingat lagi.

Karin memang sudah memikirkan seribu skenario pertemuannya dengan Sasuke kali ini. Merancang kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan kepada si brengsek Uchiha itu. Namun situasi saat ini benar – benar tidak ada dalam opsi kemungkinannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu privasi Anda, Uchiha-_san_?" sindir Karin keras.

Yamato di belakang Karin hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

_Boss?! Kenapa kau memilih untuk bermain – main dengan para wanitamu sekarang?!_

"Ah, Karin, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu," ujar Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya dengan wanita seksi yang ada dipangkuannya. "Cindy, sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini. Aku sedang ada urusan bisnis."

"_Fine. I'll call you later_." Wanita bernama Cindy itu beranjak santai dari pangkuan Sasuke. Merapikan gaun merah pendek dan ketatnya yang agak tersingkap dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Sasuke sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Silahkan duduk, Karin. Pembicaraan kita akan sangat panjang jadi ada baiknya kita lakukan sambil makan siang. Kau belum makan siang, bukan? Aku sudah memesankan untukmu sekalian," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Auranya mendominasi dan tidak bisa dibantah. Meski begitu Karin menolak untuk menurut begitu saja.

"Basa – basimu membuatku muak, Sasuke. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan!"

Sasuke menatapnya dingin dan lama. Membuat seakan udara dingin mengaliri punggung Karin. Karin melirik dan baru menyadari bahwa Yamato sudah tidak ada bersamanya lagi entah sejak kapan. Sial, tadinya dia berharap setidaknya akan ada saksi mata bila kemungkinan terburuk terjadi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah, Karin. Kita akan membiacarakannya sambil makan."

Menahan kekedongkolan yang luar biasa, Karin memilih mengalah. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum simpul melihat Karin dengan kaku duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaiamana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Karin tidak yakin itu benar – benar pertanyaan atau sekedar basa – basi. Jadi, dia hanya terdiam. Namun Sasuke pun sepertinya tidak menunggu jawaban dari Karin.

"Aku penasaran satu hal. Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan keluar dari persembunyianmu dan mencariku sekarang?" lanjut Sasuke.

Karin tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti beranggapan bahwa dunia hanya berputar disekitarmu, Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu aku harus percaya bahwa kemunculanmu yang tiba – tiba ini hanya kebetulan belaka setelah kau menghilang dari lebih dari tiga tahun?"

"Aku tidak pernah pergi dari kota ini, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kita tidak pernah bertemu. Kota ini sangat luas. Aku tidak pernah pergi mencarimu karena memang tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kita bertemu," ujar Karin tenang.

Dirinya benar tidak pernah meninggalkan kota ini. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu, usaha mati – matian yang dia lakukan demi tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mengganti alamat tempat tinggalnya. Berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang dulu. Memutuskan semua kontak dengan sebagian besar teman – temannya. Sebisa mungkin tidak berada di tempat – tempat yang kemungkinan dikunjungi oleh Sasuke. Tuhan pun sepertinya merestui mereka untuk tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Setidaknya sampai kemarin.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya," dengkus Sasuke tak percaya.

Karin menghela napas lelah menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Sasuke. Diskusi meraka sepertinya tidak maju – maju. Percuma membahas ini dengan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dengan mengajakku kesini? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk mengenang masa lalu bukan?" ujar Karin.

Sasuke mengamati sejenak ekspresi Karin sebelum memutuskan untuk mengganti topik.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke gala lelang amal yang di adakan oleh Jiraiya-_san_."

"Maaf?" Karin merasa dia salah dengar.

"Kau mendengarku, Karin. Besok Jiraiya _foundation_ mengadakan lelang amal dan kau harus ikut denganku kesana."

"Maksudmu aku menemanimu kesana _as your date_?" tanya Karin dengan ekspresi seakan baru saja mendengar Sasuke bahwa Bumi itu datar. Sasuke hanya menatapnya lurus. "Berikan aku satu alasan. Aku bukan karyawanmu. Dan tentu saja aku bukan kekasihmu yang biasanya menemanimu ke pesta."

"Kau ingat Jiraiya-_san_? Dia yang waktu itu sangat menyukai kue yang kau buat sehingga kami harus memakai jasamu untuk menggaetnya sebagai investor."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bersikeras aku harus mengajakmu kesana. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak." Karin otomatis menolak. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke maupun perusahaan Uchiha.

Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya saat mendapatkan respon yang sangat cepat dari Karin.

"Kau langsung menolaknya? Kau tidak mau mempertimbangannya demi _Scarlet Bakery?_ Jiraiya-_san_ berniat menawarimu untuk bertanggung jawab atas jamuan dan kue pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke-25. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk kemajuan _Scarlet Bakery_?"

"Tidak," jawab Karin cepat. Kesempatan itu memang menggiurkan. Tapi semakin dia berhubungan dengan Sasuke, kemungkinan Sasuke akan mengetahui keberadaan Hikaru akan semakin besar. Dia tidak bisa mengmbil resiko tersebut.

"Aku sudah memberikan jawaban finalku. Aku pergi."

Karin beranjak berdiri sambil berujar singkat. Benar – benar mengindikasikan bahwa dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada seruangan dengan Sasuke. Dahi Sasuke berkerut tampak terganggu dengan pemikiran itu.

Sebelum Karin dapat mencapai pintu, sebuah tangan mencengkeramnya dan mendorong bahunya hingga menabarak pintu geser.

Karin refleks ingin berteriak tapi kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang segera menahan bahunya dan membungkam mulutnya.

"Apakah aku lupa memberitahu padamu bahwa kau tidak punya pilihan?"

"Mmm…mmm…" gumam Karin tidak jelas karena tangan Sasuke masih membekap mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa menyampaikan murkanya lewat tatapan matanya.

"Saat aku bilang kau harus melakukannya demi _Scarlet Bakery__,_ itu tidak hanya untuk kemajuannya saja. Tapi juga agar toko kue kecil itu tetap bisa bertahan. Kau tentu tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan, bukan?" bisik Sasuke tepat disamping telinga Karin.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lokasi pertemuan lelang amal Jiraiya _Foundation_. Atau kau lebih memilih aku menjemputmu? Ah, apa boleh buat. Aku akan menjemputmu ke rumah." lanjut Sasuke membuat jantung Karin berhenti berdetak.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Jangan melototiku seperti itu atau aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku. Aku hampir lupa bahwa kau memiliki mata yang berpijar – pijar menakjubkan saat marah."

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan dan memberi kode dengan tatapan matanya.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku melepaskanmu? Baiklah." ujar Sasuke melepaskan blokadenya pada Karin dan mundur satu langkah.

"Brengsek!" unpat Karin seketika saat akhirnya terlepas.

"Kau harus menahan sedikit kebiasanmu mengumpat, Karin."

"_Fine_. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

"Keputusan yang bijak. Aku akan menjempu-"

"Tidak." ujar Karin terlalu cepat. "Kirimkan saja lokasi pertemuannya. Kita bertemu disana." Karin mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung mata Sasuke saat mengatakannya. Sasuke adalah orang yang peka. Ia takut Sasuke akan menyadari bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Bahkan saat ini saja bisa dia rasakan tatapan Sasuke yang menyelidik ke dalam matanya.

"Oke. Selama kau nyaman, Karin," ujar Sasuke tersenyum yang bukan seperti sebuah senyuman.

Sial. Karin punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Dia harap ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia harus berurusan dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang sendirian di acara seperti ini," sindir Gaara sembari menyesap _wine_ di tangannya. Dia salah satu dari sedikit orang yang ada di dalam lingkaran pertemanan Sasuke. "Kau tidak membawa salah satu mainanmu?"

"Kau melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang _gentlemen_, Gaara," ujar Sasuke dramatis dengan nada sakit hati.

Gaara mendengkus,"Aku adalah budha kalau begitu, kalau kau seorang _gentlement._"

"Sialan kau!"

Tiba – tiba Gaara bersiul. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu masuk.

"Arah jam satu," ujarnya memberi kode.

Merujuk kepada seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki pintu masuk. Gaun merah panjang _one off shoulder_ pas mencetak pas tubuhnya. Rambutnya hanya diikat satu sederhana. Wanita itu mengenakan make up minimalis yang sangat berbeda dengan wanita – wanita lain yang menghadiri acara ini.

"Aku belum pernah melihanya sebelumnya di acara – acara seperti ini sebelumnya," ujar Gaara penasaran.

"Mengapa kau penasaran?"

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh penasaran?" jawab Gaara lancar. "Terlebih terhadap seorang wanita cantik? Dandanannya memang sederhana tapi kau lihat mata dinginnya dan tubuh biolanya?" Gaara sekali lagi bersiul. "Perpaduan yang sempurna. Coba lihat, banyak mata laki – laki lain yang sedang memperhatikannya juga. Bukan aku saja yang mengagumi keindahan wanita itu. Kau pikir dia datang sendiri? Tunggu, tidak mungkin kau cemburu padaku kan? Maaf Sasuke, aku masih normal. Pisang bukan favoritku."

Gaara mengatakan itu dengan bercanda. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, sahabatnya itu tidak memberikan sahutan candaan juga. Alih – alih meminum _wine_ di tangannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Tidak. Dia tidak datang sendiri." ujar Sasuke pendek dan meninggalkan Gaara sendiri untuk menghampiri si wanita yang kini sedang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kau terlambat."

.

.

.

Alunan simponi klasik biola yang mengalun lembut. Lampu kristal yang gemerlap berpadu dengan dekorasi yang terlihat serba mewah. Orang – orang yang berpenampilan elegan tanpa cela. Karin merasa dia berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya dia berada. Dia harap gaun yang dia kenakan tidak terlalu buruk hingga menarik perhatian. Lagipula dimana si brengsek Sasuke? Mau tidak mau dia merasa _insecur_e tanpa ada satu pun yang dia kenali disni.

"Kau terlambat."

Sebenarnya Karin tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia merasa lega luar biasa mendengar suara yang familier saat dia merasa _out of place_ seperti ini.

"Maaf. Aku tadi ada sedikit urusan."

"Sudah kukatakan lebih baik kau ku jemput saja. Tapi kau menolak. Kau dan harga dirimu." gerutu Sasuke.

"Jangan berlebihan. Lagi pula aku hanya terlambat setengah jam."

"Kau tega sekali, Sasuke!" seru Gaara, menghampiri Sasuke dan Karin. "Kau tahu aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada nona gaun merah ini. Tapi kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mengenal nona manis ini."

Dengan luwes sekali, Gaara meraih tangan kanan Karin dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Sabaku Gaara. _It's my pleasure to meet beautiful woman like you, __M__y __L__ady_."

Karin bukan orang yang gampang tersipu dan terbawa perasaan. Jadi, dia tersenyum ringan menerima perlakuan Gaara. Dia tahu Gaara hanya bersikap sopan.

"Jangan percaya _player_ alami seperti dia," ujar Sasuke, dengan santai menarik pinggang Karin mendekat ke arahnya. Seakan hal itu memang hal yang biasa.

Karin yang menegang ditempatnya karena sentuhan itu berusaha menampilkan raut biasa – biasa saja.

"Oh, nasihat yang bagus dari seorang _womanizer_ sejati," balas Karin. Gaara tertawa terbahak – bahak puas mendengarnya.

"Haha, akhirnya kau bertemu dengan lawan sepadan, Sasuke. Aku jadi semakin meyukaimu, Nona. Boleh ku tahu namamu?"

"Karin. Uzumaki Karin," ujar Karin tersenyum.

"Karin, Karin, Karin. _Such a beautiful name for beautiful lady_. Kita harus bertemu setelah ini, Miss Karin. Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecil? Panggilan dengan nama marga dan _honorific_ yang membosankan hanya akan menjauhkan kita. Dan aku tidak suka."

"Hentikan rayuan picisanmu, Sabaku. Kau membuatku ingin muntah," sergah Sasuke. Belum pernah Sasuke merasakan sejengah ini merasakan kelakuan Gaara. "Ayo, kita kesini bukan untuk mendengarkan ocehan konyol yang tidak berguna."

Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Karin, Sasuke menarik Karin menjauhi Gaara yang berseru – seru marah karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Tidak apa – apa kita meninggalkan temanmu begitu saja? Sepertinya dia bersungut – sungut marah?" tanya Karin, sesekali melirik ke belakang. Ke arah Gaara yang kini malah mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arahnya. Karin terkekeh geli. Dia tidak tahu teman Sasuke ada yang seabsurd ini.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menatap lekat mata Karin. Karin yang ditatap seperti itu merasa salah tingkah.

"A,apa maumu?" Karin merutuki suaranya yang bergetar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke memilih diam dan mengeratkan rangkulannya yang terlalu intim untuk dua orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"_Come on_, Jiraiya-_san_ sudah menunggu kita." ujar Sasuke kemudian menenggelamkan protes Karin.

Sasuke ternyata sungguh tidak berbohong kepadanya ketika mengatakan Jiraiya-_san_ sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Taipan sukses itu juga ternyata adalah orang yang ramah. Dia menjabat tangan Karin hangat. Berceloteh panjang lebar tentang bagaimana pria kebapakan itu sangat menyukai kue yang Karin buat.

"Saya sangat serius ingin memberikan suntikan dana untuk _Scarlet Bakery_. Secara personal dan sebagai orang yang sudah melalang buana di dunia bisnis puluhan tahun, aku bisa melihat masa depan yang cerah untuk toko kuemu itu, Karin-_chan."_

Karin tersipu bahagia mengetahui ada yang menyukai kuenya begitu dalam.

"Bagitu pula rencana yang Uchiha _group_ sedang perjuangkan, Jiraiya-_san_. Dengan menggandeng _Scarlet Bakery_ sebagai partner tetap, ini sejalan dengan rencana Uchiha _Industries_ yang memang akan merambah ke dunia _bakery_." ujar Sasuke, menumbuhkan kerutan bingung di dahi Karin.

Kapan mereka mencapai kesepakatan tentang hal itu?

"_Hahaha,_ benarkah? Bagus sekali kalau begitu. Tidak salah memang aku berinvestasi untuk proyek – proyek Uchiha Group. Kita ternyata memiliki _taste_ kue yang sama." Jiraiya tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Karin sedikit takjub menyadari pembawaan Jiraiya yang _easy going_ dan teramat santai. Sungguh bukan kesan yang dia kira akan dia dapatkan dari seorang taipan sukses negeri ini. Bos besar dari kerajaan bisnis multi sektor yang bahkan disegani ditingkat Asia.

"Kau masih sangat muda, cantik, dan begitu mandiri. Aku jadi bertanya – tanya apakah kau masih sendiri?" tanya Jiraiya-_san, _kedua alisnya naik turun menggoda.

Karin tertawa renyah untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Saya tidak berani mengambil pujian begitu rupa dari salah satu jajaran orang paling kaya se-Asia seperti Anda, Jiraiya-_san."_

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Karin-_chan. _Aku bahkan berencana mengenalkanmu dengan cucu bodohku. Kalian sepertinya akan cocok. Tentu kalau kau belum punya kekasih, Karin-_chan_. _Ah_, tapi wanita cantik sepertimu tidak mungkin masih sendiri bukan?"

Tanpa sadar, Karin melirik ke arah Sasuke yang ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak. Karin tersenyum canggung tanpa jawaban. Namun Jiraiya-_san_ sepertinya sudah dapat mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Dengan nada dramatis Jiraiya kemudian mengeluh sedih.

"Sepertinya benar kau tidak sendiri lagi, Karin-_chan_. Gagal sudah aku mendapatkan cucu menantu yang pandai membuat roti terenak."

"_Ara_, jadi kau hanya ingin mendapatkan kue enak gratis saja, Jiraiya-_san_."

Tawa Jiraiya-san berderai mendengar candaan Karin.

"_Wah,_ apakah motifku terlihat begitu jelas?"

Karin sudah ingin menanggapi sebelum telepon genggamnya bordering dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Ah, maaf saya lupa mengatur mode _silent_ ponsel saya." ujar Karin dengan nada minta maaf. Dia mengecek ponselnya setelah dipersilahkan oleh Jiraiya-_san_ dan Sasuke.

Karin mengerutkan kening mengetahui nama Touka-_san_ dilayar. Dia sedang menitipkan Hikaru ke Touka-_san_. Dan tidak biasanya Touka-_san _menghubunginya di jam seperti ini kecuali-

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Karin hanya diam tak bergeming memandangi layar ponselnya yang bordering.

"Ah, iya." Karin buru – buru mengangkat panggilan itu. "APA?!" pekik Karin seketika.

"Semua baik – baik saja, Karin-_chan_?" tanya Jiraiya khawatir.

Mata Sasuke menyipit memerhatikan raut wajah Karin yang semakin pucat saat dia mendengarkan entah apa kata orang diseberang telepon.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Touka-_san_. Aku akan segera kesana." ujar Karin menutup sambungan ponselnya. "Sepertinya saya harus mohon pamit, Jiraiya-_san_. Saya-saya ada keperluan mendesak." lanjut Karin dengan senyum yang jelas sekali sangat dipaksakan.

"Terjadi sesuatu, Karin-_chan_?" tanya Jiraiya-_san_ hati – hati.

"Bukan hal yang serius. Hanya saja saya harus segera pulang. Permisi," pamit Karin singkat. Jiraiya-_san_ tampaknya mengerti ada hal yang sangat mendesak yang sedang terjadi sehingga dia tidak menahan Karin lebih lanjut.

Sasuke menahan tangan Karin saat Karin sudah akan mencapai pintu keluar.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Mata Sasuke menyelidik ke dalam sorot mata Karin.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, bukan? Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk bertemu dengan Jiraiya-_san. _Jadi, bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi? Aku benar – benar harus pergi sekarang."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu. Kau bisa sampai lebih cepat ke apapun urusan pentingmu itu."

"Tidak." sahut Karin cepat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." sahut Sasuke tidak bisa dibantah. Dia kemudian menyeret Karin menuju tempat mobilnya diparkirkan. Tidak mempedulikan hentakan tangan Karin yang mencoba memberontak. "Diamlah, Karin. Jangan membuat kita jadi tontonan orang banyak."

Setelah berhasil membuat Karin duduk dengan aman di kursi samping pengemudi, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya pelan.

"Belum pernah aku melakukan _effort_ sampai seperti ini untuk memberi tumpangan kepada seseorang," sindir Sasuke membuat Karin naik pitam.

_Siapa __suruh?! Aku bahkan tidak meminta kau beri tumpangan!_

Karin memilih menyuarakan protesnya dalam hati saja. Dia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk berdebat dengan brengsek-kurang-ajar-Sasuke.

"Kemana?"

"Rumah Sakit. Antar aku ke Konoha Hospital."

"Seseorang sakit?" Sasuke berusaha tidak terdengar sangat penasaran atau, yang lebih buruk lagi, khawatir. Dia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanyalah pertanyaan sambil lalu pengisi keheningan.

"Ya," jawab Karin singkat.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke karena Karin sepertinya tidak berencana untuk menjelaskan .

"Seseorang."

"Kau benar – benar tidak akan memberiku penjelasan apa – apa ya?"

Karin memilih diam dan memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Akhirnya perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan kehehningan. Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya. Pulanglah. Ini sudah malah dan kau pasti perlu istirahat. Sampai nanti." pamit Karin cepat sedetik setelah Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu rumah sakit.

Karin benar – benar tidak memberikan kesempatan Sasuke untuk menjawab pamitnya, mengajukan pertanyaan, atau bahkan mengatakan satu kata pun. Sasuke mengamati Karin berlari memasuki rumah sakit sambil menyincing gaun merahnya. Agaknya dia sedang menimbang – timbang apakah sebaiknya dia berlari menyusul Karin atau melupakan saja rasa penasarannya dan pergi pulang.

Setelah berpikir selama tiga menit penuh akhirnya harga dirinya memenangkan peraturan. Demi Dewa Jashin, dia tidak akan menunjukkan bahwa dia penasaran setengah mati siapa seseorang yang bisa membuat Karin berwajah pucat dan khawatir seperti itu. Dia tidak penasaran sama sekali.

.

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Yap, satu chapter selesai...**_

_**Setelah ini saya akan mengumpulkan niat agar yang sebelah yang lama saya anggurin bisa update... ^^**_

_**Selamat Membaca...**_

_**Stay safe semuanya...**_

_**Semoga pandemi ini akan segera berakhir... :)**_

_**#WFH **_

_**#WriitngFromHome :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

[18.04.2020]


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto **_belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto.

_I don't take any material profit from it_

**Starring: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin

Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba

**Rated**: T/M

**Warning**: OOC, OC, _Alternate Universe, typo(s)_

**Genre**: _Romance_, Drama

**Selamat Membaca ^o^**

**Undeniable Yearning for You**

**BAB 3**

**by : hikarishifaa**

.

"Sudah ku katakan aku sibuk, Kaasan." Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. Ibunya kadang bisa menjadi orang yang sangat merepotkan.

_"__Jadi, ibumu yang sudah susah payah mengandungmu selama hampir sepuluh bulan ini tidak lebih penting dari berkas – berkas konyol itu?"_

Benarkan? Permainan psikologi khas kaum hawa.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Kaasan_. Bagaimana kalau aku suruh Yamato untuk menjemput _Kaasan_ sebelum mengurus mobil _Kaasan_ ke bengkel?"

_"__Kau memilih mendelegasikan ke asistenmu daripada menemani ibumu sendiri?! Kau benar – benar tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan kecil Ibumu yang kesepian ini karena kedua anaknya dan suaminya sibuk bekerja?!"_

Belum apa – apa, Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya sang _drama queen_ itu sudah mengeluarkan sedu sedan tangisannya.

Apa boleh buat. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana untuk menjemput,_ Kaasan_."

"_Begitu dong, Sasu-chan~" _Nada ceria Mikoto kembali secepat kemuculan isak tangisannya. Membuat Sasuke merasa pening merasakan kelakuan ibunya yang ajaib itu. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada agenda yang benar – benar penting.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Anakmu bersedia kemari?"

Mikoto beralih menatap Kushina dengan tatapan puas yang membuat Kushina iri sekaligus sebal.

"Tentu saja. Dia _harus _selalu memilih_ku _dibandingkan apapun."

"Enaknya. Naruto-_kun _bahkan berani tidak mengangkat telepon dariku hari ini karena tahu aku akan menceramahinya tentang kelakuannya di temu perjodohan kemarin."

Mikoto menanggapi gerutuan Kushina dengan pandangan simpatik.

"Yaah, tapi setidaknya Naruto bukan _player_ seperti Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu kan sebesar apa _effort _yang kulakukan untuk menyingkirkan para mainannya yang membuat masalah," keluh Mikoto.

Tujuan awal Mikoto kemari sebenarnya adalah untuk memberi semangat bagi Kushina yang sedang dirawat pasca operasi usus buntu. Entah bagaimana mulanya duo sahabat itu malah berakhir saling curhat mengenai kelakuan putra – putra mereka.

"Itu apa?"

Sebuah suara anak kecil mengagetkan Kushina dan Mikoto. Mereka berdua mencari – cari sumber suara dan menemukan anak kecil berumur 3 tahunan berjinjit dan menunjuk nakas disamping tempat tidur rawat Kushina.

"Aih, anak kecil darimana ini? Ini kerabatmu, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Sepertinya bukan. Aku belum pernah melihat anak kecil ini. Lagipula hari ini yang mengunjungiku kan baru dirimu saja, Mikoto."

Mikoto mengamati bocah kecil itu penuh minat. Ada getaran halus di hatinya saat melihat anak kecil di depannya ini.

"Itu apa?" tanya anak kecil itu lagi saat tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa, Nak? Kau menunjuk apa?" Mikoto mengikuti kemana arah si anak kecil menunjuk. "Oh, maksudmu buah persik ini? Kau mau ini, Nak?" Mikoto mengangkat si anak kecil itu dan mendudukannya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Uhm." Angguk si anak kecil bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Akan Nenek kupaskan ya?" ujar Mikoto bersemangat.

"Hey, _boya_, siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Anak kecil yang pemberani itu menggugah rasa ingin tahunya.

"Hikaru."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini, Nak? Kau sakit apa?" tanya Kushina sambil mengamati baju pasien yang dikenakan Hikaru.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hikaru. Seluruh perhatian Hikaru tampaknya terpusat ke arah buah persik yang sedang dikupas oleh Mikoto.

"Mungkin dia tadi menyelinap masuk saat perawat kemari untuk mengecek keadaanmu." ujar Mikoto. "Nah, aku sudah memotongnya untukmu, Hikaru-_chan_. " Mikoto menyodorkan buah persik yang telah ia potong menjadi bentuk kelinci.

"Kelinci!" seru Hikaru tanpa ragu mengambil potongan buah persik yang disodorkan kepadanya tanpa ragu.

Namun sebelum sempat potongan buah _peach_ itu menyentuh bibirnya, dia tiba – tiba menghentikan gerakannya. Dia memandang potongan persik itu ditangannya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Apakah buah ini termasuk _Ro-sa-ce-ae family_?" eja Hikaru.

"Apa?" Kushina dan Mikoto sama – sama melongo kaget. Tidak menyangka kata – kata itu akan diucapkan oleh anak berumur 4 tahun.

"Sepertinya iya. Buah peach ini masih satu keluarga dengan apel, peach, strawberi. Kenapa, Hikaru-_chan?" _tanya Mikoto.

"Hikaru tidak boleh makan keluarga strawberi," ujar Hikaru mengembalikan potongan _p__each_ yang dia pegang ke piring. Meski begitu dia masih saja menatap _peach_ itu dengan tatapan sedih. Nyata sekali dia sangat ingin memakannya.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau punya alergi terhadap mereka?"

Hikaru tidak menjawab. Dia masih menatap sedih buah terlarang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan cokelat saja? Nenek punya cokelat enak untukmu," tawar Mikoto memamerkan cokelat yang tampak menggiurkan di depan Hikaru.

"Cokelat! Hikaru suka cokelat!"

Seakan takut bahwa Nenek yang baru saja ditemuinya itu akan berubah pikiran, tanpa ragu Hikaru menyambar cokelat yang ada di depannya. Kini dia sedang berusaha keras membuka bungkusan cokelat itu.

Bibir Mikoto naik membentuk senyuman. Belum pernah dia melihat anak kecil secerdas dan selucu Hikaru. Ia tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ada rasa nostalgia ketika dia melihat anak kecil itu. Gerak – gerik anak itu tampak tidak asing dimatanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini, Hikaru-_chan_?" tanya Kushina.

Hikaru menghentikan kerja kerasnya sejenak. Dia mengerling keatas, seperti sedang mencari kata – kata. "Hikaru bosan. Hikaru nggak mau minum obat itu. Pahit." Hidung Hikaru mengkerut jijik.

Kushina dan Mikoto tertawa melihatnya.

"Jadi, kau menyelinap kesini untuk kabur saat waktunya minum obat?" tanya Kushina geli.

"Huum."

"Tapi kalau Hikaru tidak meminum obatnya, Hikaru tidak akan sembuh. Hikaru akan semakin lama di rumah sakit. Apakah Hikaru suka rumah sakit?" pancing Mikoto.

"Tidak. Hikaru tidak suka disini. Baunya tidak enak. Hikaru juga tidak bisa main. Dan _Okachan_ akan sedih lagi."

"Baiklah, jadi setelah ini Hikaru janji akan rajin meminum obatnya, bukan? Agar cepat sembuh dan tidak membuat _Okachan_ sedih lagi. Oke?"

"Huum."

"_Yosh, yosh. Good boy_," puji Mikoto mengelus kepala Hikaru sayang.

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi obrolan seru mereka.

"Maaf, apakah Anda melihat seorang anak kecil berumur empat tahun menyelinap kemari?"

Uzumaki Karin bertanya hati – hati setelah dipersilahkan masuk.

Hikaru yang melihat sosok ibunya yang sangat disayanginya hampir saja melompat kegirangan dari atas tempat – tidur pasien yang cukup tinggi untuk kaki – kaki kecilnya. Untung saja Mikoto cepat tanggap dengan terlebih dulu menurunkannya.

"_Okaachaaaan…"_ Hikaru segera berlari memeluk kaki Karin seketika setelah kakinya menjejak lantai.

"Hikaru! _Kaachan_ mencarimu kemana – mana!" ujar Karin mendekap Hikaru penuh kelegaan. Nyawanya berkurang separuh saat dia tidak bisa menemukan Hikaru di ruang inap seperti yang seharusnya.

"Ah, jadi dia putra Anda. Tadi sepertinya dia menyelinap kemari saat perawat melakukan _visit. _Dia berkata dia sedang menghindari minum obatnya nya yang pahit." ujar Mikoto.

Karin menghampiri Kushina dan Mikoto dengan wajah minta maaf.

"Saya benar – benar minta maaf , Nyonya-"

"Mikoto. Panggil saja aku Mikoto. Dan ini sahabatku, Kushina."

"Mikoto-_san_, Kushina-_san, _saya benar – benar minta maaf. Anak saya benar – benar sudah lancang masuk kesini tanpa izin dan mengganggu istirahat Anda."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Ini hanya penyembuhan pasca operasi usus buntu. Hanya operasi kecil. Sungguh bukan apa – apa." ujar Kushina.

"Lagipula Hikaru adalah anak yang pintar. Dia tidak rewel dan sangat sopan. Iya kan, Hikaru-_chan_?" ujar Mikoto menatap Hikaru dengan penuh afeksi.

"_Obaachan suki_!" seru Hikaru memancing tawa tiga orang dewasa disekitarnya.

"Dia sakit apa, err _Hikaru no okaasan_?" tanya Kushina prihatin.

"Ah, maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Karin." kata Karin sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya. "Sebenarnya Hikaru mempunyai alergi strawberry. Dan tanpa sengaja dia memakan puding strawberi kemarin."

"Benarkah? Kebetulan anak keduaku juga memiliki alergi yang sama. Dia pernah hampir mati karena mengalami _anaphylactic shock _yang parah sekali. Jadi aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu." ujar Mikoto.

"Syukurlah, sekarang dia sudah baik – baik saja."

"Berarti tadi nyaris sekali ya, Mikoto? Tadi Hikaru hampir saja memakan buah peach. Mereka masih satu family kan? Peach dan strawberi." ujar Kushina lega.

"Sebenarnya Hikaru hanya anti dengan buah beri – berian seperti strawberi dan beri hitam. Meski satu family, Hikaru masih bisa memakan buah apel,_ peach_, atau buah di sub family _Pomoidaea_ atau buah tipe apel. Walaupun lebih baik sekarang tidak mengambil resiko karena dia baru saja sembuh dari gejala alerginya."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Mikoto.

"Oh, kau mempunyai _Bakery Shop_, Karin-_san_? Apakah kau sendiri _pastery chef_-nya?" tanya Kushina saat mengamati kartu nama Karin.

"Hanya usaha mandiri kecil – kecilan, Kushina-san."

"Wah, menarik sekali. Kapan – kapan kita harus mencoba kesana Mikoto!" seru Kushina bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi kalau disana kami bisa bertemu dengan Hikaru-_chan_!" sambut Mikoto.

"Tentu saya akan merasa senang sekali kalau Mikoto-_san_ dan Kushina-_san_ bersedia berkunjung!"

Mereka bertiga bertukar obrolan ringan sebentar sebelum Karin undur diri karena Hikaru mulai mengantuk. Mikoto dan Kushina tampaknya senang dan merasa cocok mengobrol dengan Karin. Mereka berdua berjanji akan sering mengunjungi _Scarlet Bakery_ kedepannya dan tidak akan membiarkan ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Lima menit belum berlalu semenjak Karin pergi. Jadi, ketika ada suara pintu diketuk dan seseorang memasuki ruang rawat inap itu sekali lagi, Mikoto dan Kushina mengira itu adalah Karin yang mungkin kelupaan sesuatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, Kari-Ah, ternyata cuma Sasuke-_kun_."

Nada Mikoto yang melemah tanda kecewa di akhir kalimatnya mau tak mau membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

_'__Apa – apaan ini?'_

Bukankah tadi Ibunya yang merengek memintanya datang? Kenapa sekarang kehadirannya malah seperti tidak diharapkan? Ibunya bahkan terang – terangan kembali sibuk mengupas buah persik tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa aku merasa kehadiranku seperti tidak diinginkan disini?"

"Haha, apa maksudmu? Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Kalau kamu tidak datang, Kaasan tidak bisa pulang kan?"

"Jadi, anakmu ini hanya seharga taksi _online_?" sewot Sasuke tidak terima.

Mikoto hanya terkekeh mendengar rajukan putra bungsunya itu.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti merajuk. Malu dengan umurmu itu. Sekarang keluarlah dan carikan ibumu ini pangsit. Tiba – tiba Ibu dan Bibi Kushina ingin memakan pangsit sebelum kita pulang," ujar Mikoto mendorong bahu anaknya menuju pintu.

Sasuke mungkin memang brengsek kepada wanita di luar sana. Namun dia tidak sanggup berkata tidak untuk sang ibu. Dia menuruti titah sang ibu untuk mencari pangsit konyol itu. _Well_, atau setengah mentaati. Jangan harap dia akan bersusah payah berlarian ke restoran China sendiri untuk mencari pangsit jika semuanya bisa dipesan secara online.

Dia sedang memesan pangsit melalui _smartphone_ miliknya ketika netranya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang belakangan ini menari – nari di kepalanya. Ah, dia baru ingat bahwa dia mengantar perempuan itu ke rumah sakit ini tiga hari yang lalu.

"Uzumaki Karin."

Sebelum Sasuke bisa menahan diri, dia bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri memanggil nama perempuan itu dan menghampirinya. Karin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter tampak amat terkejut menyadari kehadirannya.

Apakah kehadirannya sebegitu tidak diharapkan hingga wajah Karin berubah pucat pasi melihatnya?

"Sa-sauke! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Karin.

"Siapa yang sakit? Apakah ini alasan kemarin kau terburu – buru mendatangi rumah sakit ini?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke semakin membuat Karin berkeringat dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Karin singkat. Dia berencana untuk secepatnya menjauh dari pandangan Sasuke. Namun gagal karena Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tak bisakah sekali ini kau menjawab saja pertanyaanku tanpa bersikap sinis?"

"Maaf. Aku memang biasanya tidak begitu ramah dengan orang asing. Lagipula sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu penasaran dengan urusan pribadiku?" balas Karin.

Tanpa kesusahan Sasuke menarik Karin ke arahnya. Tidak cukup kuat sehingga Karin masih bisa menahan beban tubuhnya untuk tidak menabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Tapi tetap jarak mereka yang tidak sampai satu jengkal masih membuat Karin tidak nyaman.

"Asing? Aku tidak yakin kita berdua masih bisa disebut sebagai orang asing, Karin," bisik Sasuke

Bisikan itu mengantarkan getaran aneh yang membuat Karin merinding. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Sasuke untuk menciptakan jarak.

"Jangan berrnin – main denganku, Sasuke! Tak ada apa pun yang tersisa diantara kita!" sergah Karin buru – buru melepaskan diri sebelum Sasuke bisa menahannya lagi.

Ada yang Karin sembunyikan dari dirinya. Dia yakin itu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting yang bisa membuat orang yang penuh percaya diri seperti Uzumaki Karin bisa gugup seperti itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan_ smartphone_ miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sudah kupikirkan caramu membayar hutangmu padaku. Tolong cari tahu tentang Uzumaki Karin. Ah, kau bisa memulai penulusuranmu dari Konoha Hospital," ujar Sasuke kepada seseorang diseberang telepon.

.

.

.

_Buruk. Ini benar – benar buruk_. Karin merutuki keberuntungannya yang semakin jelek akhir – akhir ini. Mengapa dari semua orang dan semua tempat dia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit. Semoga Sasuke tidak mencurigai sesuatu. Dia sadar dia bersikap tidak biasanya tadi. Mungkin karena ia masih terbawa perasaan gugup mengenai Hikaru.

Bahkan sekarang pun tangannya masih bergetar saat dia mengingat hari itu. Saat Hikaru terkulai lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dikelilingi orang – orang berjas putih yang berusaha memasang mesin – mesin aneh di tubuh kecil Hikaru.

_ "__Maafkan aku, Karin-san. Aku sungguh tidak tahu bahwa susu yang diminum Hikaru-chan adalah susu strawberi. Aku-aku harusnya mengeceknya kembali sebelum membawanya." _

Ekspresi Touka_-san_ terlihat sangat merasa bersalah saat mengatakan itu. Karin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum pedih. Tetangganya itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan. Dirinya sebagai seorang ibulah yang seharusnya mampu menjaga putranya. Menyalahkan orang lain atas ketidakmampuan diri senditi malah semakin membuatnya menjadi ibu yang tidak kompeten.

Ini adalah kali kedua Hikaru kecil masuk rumah sakit. Dan keduanya sama – sama disebabkan oleh strawberi. Kali pertama adalah ketika Hikaru berumur dua tahun. Itulah awal mula Karin mengetahui bahwa putra semata wayangnya memiliki alergi terhadap buah sub _family Rosoidaea_ atau beri – berian, seperti strawberi, _blackberry_ ataupun sejenisnya. Hikaru akan mulai mengalami batuk – batuk sampai penyempitan tenggorokan hingga gagal napas saat dia mengkonsumsi buah strawberi.

Semenjak saat itu dia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Hikaru mengalami gejala menyakitkan seperti itu lagi. Namun satu tahun kemudian, Hikaru mengalami gejala yang bahkan lebih parah dari yang pertama. Dia ternyata masih tidak bisa melindungi anaknya. Hatinya sakit melihat anak sekecil Hikaru dipasang mesin – mesin aneh untuk membantu pernapasan.

Hikaru bahkan belum dewasa dan dia sudah hampir mati dua kali ditangannya. Di lorong rumah sakit kala itu, melihat putranya berjuang melawan maut, untuk pertama kalinya Karin merasa tidak percaya diri untuk membesarkan Hikaru sendirian. Dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua ataupun sanak saudara. Apakah da benar – benar bisa membesarkan Hikaru sendirian?

Apakah keputusannya untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Hikaru dari Sasuke adalah hal yang tepat? Apakah akan menjadi lebih baik jika dia menyerahkan Hikaru kepada keluarga Uchiha saja? Mungkin Hikaru akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik.

Tapi dia akan benar – benar sendiri jika itu terjadi…

Hanya Hikaru yang tersisa dalam kehidupannya.

Dia tidak akan punya alasan hidup lagi jika tidak ada Hikaru.

.

.

.

**A/N:  
Adakah yang menunggu ini?**

**Yang menunggu Illogically Loving sabar yaa, saya sedang berusaha melanjutkannya...**

**Salam sayang,  
**

**hikarishe**

[12.06.2020]


End file.
